1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for supporting bird cages, fish tanks and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a readily assembled and disassembled support stand for supporting bird cages, fish tanks and the like which can be easily boxed, stored and/or transported in disassembled dimensionally advantageous form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While support stands, in general, are common, so far as is known, there is no presently available support stand for relatively heavy bird cages, like the kind used for large birds such as parrots and macaws, and fish tanks which is readily assembled and disassembled for easy transport and storage. It has been the accepted practice in the pet industry that stands of this sort, typically made of wrought iron, must be manufactured, pre-assembled and welded together prior to their transport and storage to assure that the stand is strong enough to support these large and heavy bird cages or tanks. This, however, makes it difficult and uneconomical to package, transport and/or store large quantities of the stands because of their impractical size.
Other support stands, although transported and stored in disassembled form, are usually assembled with screws, nuts and bolts, or the like making it difficult to easily assemble and disassemble the stand in a relatively short period of time, or, disassemble the stand without damage. Still other support stands may be easily and quickly assembled but may not be easily disassembled. Yet, still other stands may be readily assembled and disassembled but lack the sturdiness of the present invention because they lack or have insufficient locking means between their respective members thus making the stand unsteady.
While the prior art is apparently generally acceptable for its intended use, so far as is known, there is no known prior art which affords a support stand for relatively heavy bird cages, fish tanks and the like which can be readily assembled and disassembled for easy packaging, transport and/or storage. Further, so far as is known, there is no presently available support stand for bird cages, fish tanks, and the like which employs means for releasably locking the top and bottom support frames to the stanchion side support members for easy assembly and disassembly.